


选择题

by Wantonly



Category: Marvel, 漫威
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), 冬猎入股不亏呀！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly
Summary: 两个幼稚“小孩子”的日常
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, 冬猎, 盾寡





	选择题

**Author's Note:**

> 真的看看这对cp吧！入股不亏啊啊啊啊！

“hey，boys？”史蒂夫无奈的看着面前这两个幼稚的“小男孩”  
“A，香草冰淇淋”巴基盯着史蒂夫，  
“B，巧克力卡布奇诺”山姆不甘示弱，  
“选一个！”两人异口同声的喊到，像极了小时候两个男孩争着问妈妈哪个是她最爱的儿子  
“C，伏特加”史蒂夫伸出手抱住了娜塔莎  
“两个幼稚鬼”娜塔莎翻了个白眼  
“我想选D”巴基无语的看着前面笑得开怀的两个人  
“D，见色忘友”山姆赞同的点点头


End file.
